The Election
by CocoRocks
Summary: Sequel to Math Homework Woes, Will Cartwright decides to expand on his political career by running for mayor with the help of his campaign manager/wife Laura. Adam Cartwright who doesn't want the town to fall into the wrong hands decides to be his opponent and is represented by his brother Joe. Meanwhile what on earth is Hoss up to?


**Bonanza Oneshot**

**Sequel to Math Homework Woes, Will Cartwright decides to expand on his political career by running for mayor with the help of his campaign manager/wife Laura. Adam Cartwright who doesn't want the town to fall into the wrong hands decides to be his opponent and is represented by his brother Joe. Meanwhile what on earth is Hoss up to?**

The Election

It was an early fall afternoon, Laura Dayton-Cartwright was sitting in the parlor working on some sewing while her daughter Peggy was sitting on the floor playing with her doll. The front door of the house opened to reveal a smiling Will Cartwright who had just come back from Virginia City.

"Will darling your home already. Is something wrong?" Laura asked.

"Of course not darling. You remember that talk we had the other night about me running for president. Well something has come up that might be able to help me achieve that dream. Virginia City is holding an election for Mayor and I have agreed to run." Will explained as he took Laura in his arms and swung her around the room.

Peggy who remembered the conversation from a few weeks ago just rolled her eyes and quietly slipped out the room and went upstairs to her room.

"Oh Will that's wonderful. When will the Election take place there is so much to do?" Laura asked.

"Two weeks is when the winner will be selected. There is so much to do that I don't want to seem weak for my competition." Will explained.

"I'm sure whoever your competition is they stand no chance against you." Laura told him with a smile.

8 8 8

"Your running for what!" Ben Cartwright shouted as he stood in the living room of the ranch house with his hands on his hips. He was trying to process what his oldest son had just said to him while his youngest just stood there with a grin on his face.

"Mayor pa." Adam repeated unimpressed by his father's shouting.

"What would possess you to follow through with such an idea. Didn't you learn anything from when I tried to run for Governor a couple years back. Your likely to encounter someone who will ruin your reputation with something that happened in the past. You can't go through with this." Ben rambled on.

"Pa I have to. If I don't run the position of mayor is going to fall onto Will's shoulders and I don't think we want that to happen." Adam explained.

"Your cousin Will is running. Where did you hear that?" Ben asked.

"Right after Roy made the announcement for the election. He stood up and declared he was going to run. Also announced that Laura was going to be his campaign manager.." Joe explained as he lounged on the sofa.

"See this is why I have to run Pa. I can't have the citizens of Virginia City looking up to those people." Adam explained.

"You do have a point there son just be careful that you don't get caught up in dirty politics. Speaking of which where's your brother Hoss?" Ben asked noticing the lack of the larger man.

"Hard to say Pa. He disappeared right after they announced the election." Joe told him.

Right after Joe spoke those words the front door opened and Hoss walked right in. He hung up his hat and gun belt and then walked towards the stairs.

"Hoss where have you been?" Ben asked.

"Oh just visiting a friend. Goodnight everybody." Hoss waved as he went up the stairs.

"I wonder what's up with him. It's so unlike him to skip a meal and it's only a few minutes after five." Adam commented.

"I wouldn't worry about him at the moment. We need to get started on your campaign posters and i have just the plan to humiliate Will." Joe said with a glint in his eyes as he gathered art supplies.

8 8

_One week later_

A week had passed since the announcement of Adam Cartwright and Will Cartwright running against each other for mayor. After about a week posters that the candidates had designed were hung all over town. Although for some the posters weren't exactly friendly for some.

"Oh my goodness Will look at this humiliating slander. It reads do you really want a mayor who dresses as girl and there's a black and white photo of you as a child wearing a dress." Laura cried as she clutched the poster in her hand.

"Come Laura let us go home and write my speech for next week. From there we can plot my revenge" Will explained as they left town in their buckboard.

Both Adam and Joe grinned as they watched those two drive away. They were pleased by what they had accomplished.

"You know Joe it was a great idea to have the newspaper print out those posters for us." Adam commented.

"Who knew the family album would have so many hilarious pictures of Will in a dress." Joe laughed.

"Speaking of family where is Hoss?" Adam asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure he can find his own way home." Joe said as he mounted Cochise.

_Another week later _

_Election Day _

Another week had passed and it was finally the day of the campaign speeches and also election day. They decided to hold the campaign speeches at the opera house so the whole town was filled with spectators ready to vote (the voters were all men by the way).

"Alright now we shall here from the candidates now. Listen carefully because afterwards the voting will take place." Sheriff Coffee announced to the crowds.

Joe who was standing by his brother whispered in his ear. "Now remember Adam if Will starts talking bad about you just pull out the insult card and start listing off his shortcomings."

Adam glared at his brother. "I will do no such thing. Now sit down." He then proceeded to shove Joe down into his chair.

Will Cartwright was the first to stand up to address the crowd. Laura stood behind him like the dutiful wife twirling her hair with her finger.

"Now I know that I have only lived in this town for only a couple of years but I have proven to be a good citizen and I ask you do you really want to vote for someone who has lived here a long time and has a bad reputation. Why I do declare that in the Spring of 1859 Adam Cartwright was keeping company with a saloon girl, then I believe months later he killed a man who accused him of fornicating with his wife, and I'm sure I could go on with what kind of man he is." Will went on.

"Why you thin nosed Ohio Yankee. My good men do you really want a man who stole my brother's gal and also faked his death. Not to mention both he and his wife are illiterate because Older here had to help their kid with her homework a couple weeks ago." Joe shouted to the crowd.

And with that he proceeded to pounce onto Will. Both he and Will were wrestling around on the ground and throwing punches at each other. Adam tried to break it up but instead ended up in the scuffle and they proceeded to roll of the stage. Sheriff Roy and Deputy Clem proceeded to break up the fight.

Doc Martin then decided to take the stage and address the crowd. "Due to unforeseen circumstances two of our candidates have been disqualified. This means that the position of Mayor shall go to Obie."

The crowd clapped their hands in applause. Obie and Hoss peeked out behind the curtain surprised by the news.

"It's amazing Obie you hardly did anything during the campaign and yet you managed to win." Hoss commented.

"Like I said Hoss, ole Walter here predicted that everything would be okay." Obie commented looking down at the medium sized yellow dog who was laying at his feet.

The end.


End file.
